In Too Deep
by JustMeReally
Summary: Set series 4 with Dante...When Lucas and Nathan get involved with a loan shark anyone can get hurt more info inside rated t for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I've had this idea for a while now sooo... Before I start though here's some stuff you might wanna know...**

**Nathan and Haley are together, she's pregnant with Jamie  
Peyton and Lucas are basically together  
Lily is Nathan and Lucas' little sister, they're 17 she's 15  
Karen is their aunt, Deb is Mom to all three of them  
Lily is a cheerleader with Brooke, Peyton, Haley e.t.c  
She's dating Dante's son Leo, but her brother's don't know  
Leo is 16  
Nathan and Lucas are in trouble with Dante moneywise  
The Ravens are at the Semi's for the championship...**

**Hope you enjoy it... **


	2. Chapter 2

*Nathan Voiceover*  
"Do you ever feel like you're whole life comes down to a moment?"  
*Shot of Nathan looking up at the basketball hoop*  
"Like none of the bad stuff matters"  
*Shot of Dan and then Dante in the crowd*  
"Even though it's still there, just for one second you can be invincible?"  
*Ball tipped off to begin play – End of voiceover*

"And Nathan Scott grabs the ball after an amazing tip off from Jones" Mouth yells into the microphone. "Lucas Scott is right beside him ready for any pass coming his way"

"Hey 23 call me!" Rachel flirts, waving her pom poms in the air as Nathan turns round  
"Listen bitch.." Haley began stepping forward  
"Hales she's not worth it" Lily warns holding her sister in law by the shoulders as Skills shoots a nothing but net.  
"Yay Skills, you go baby!" Bevin cheers jumping up and down  
Brooke and Peyton start giggling at the crazy blonde.

"And as Lucas Scott shoots that final basket it's a 10 lead to Tree Hill Ravens, taking them into the championships!" Mouth declares as the buzzer sounds.

The crowd erupts into cheers. Nathan kneels on the floor hands on the top of his head, people patting his back.  
"You did it!" Haley squeals launching herself at him  
"No" he laughs getting to his feet and hugging her "We did it"  
As she moves on to congratulate Lucas, Lily saunters over  
"Good game dork" she teases hitting him round the head with a pom pom  
"Thanks sis" he grins putting an arm round her shoulder and pulling her closer to Haley and the others.

"Good night huh?" Lucas says as he and Nathan wait outside for the girls  
"Great night" Nathan chuckles switching his bag to the other shoulder  
"Good game boys" a voice praises from the shadows  
"Dante please don't do this now" Nathan begs glancing to the door  
"Come on Scott, the three of us need a little chat" the man snarls as two henchmen grab the brothers and shove them into a car...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Hales did Nate and Luke say they'd wait out here?" Brooke calls looking up the road for the boys.  
"Yeah, why are they not there?" she asks walking over  
"Great, guess we're walking then" Peyton jokes nudging the two girls  
"Their bags are here" Lily says kicking Lucas' sports bag  
"This is ridiculous" Haley sighs rubbing her stomach  
"Come on bitches" Brooke laughs linking arms with them and dragging them down the road.

Dante had driven the brothers to a nearby field  
"So, I tell you to win by 5 points you win by 10?" he questions leaning against the vehicle  
"We still won didn't we" Nathan mumbles  
"Don't start Scott, it won't end well"  
"Look Dante we're sorry, can we just call this off now?" Lucas asks  
"No" he laughs "If you want this all to be over, lose the championships"  
With that the man climbs into his car and speeds away.

"Where the hell have you been?" Haley demands as the door slams shut  
"Sorry, Luke and I had to talk to a friend quickly" Nathan explains  
"Nathan you've been gone for nearly 2 hours, you left us to walk home by ourselves"  
"Hales relax, I'm here now alright?"  
"No Nathan I'm not alright" she huffs retreating to their living room  
As Nathan follows he sees his sister and Brooke laying on the two couches  
"What are they doing here?" he whispers as Haley pulls the door shut  
"Your parents are fighting again so your sister's scared to go home, and Rachel hooked up and didn't leave Brooke with a key to the house"  
Nathan sighs "I am sorry you know"  
"I know" she breathes taking his hand.

"Morning you" Peyton grins jumping onto Lucas' bed  
He groans wiping his eyes "Morning P Sawyer"  
She laughs kissing him  
"Get up" she instructs  
"Why?"  
"We're going to Nate and Haley's for breakfast"

"So we're agreed, the next time you two decide on another road trip you'll call right?" Brooke persists  
"Yeah Brooke we'll call" Lucas promises sliding onto the stool next to her  
"Well I'd love to stay for this touching family breakfast, but I've gotta be somewhere" Lily says  
"Oh really?" Nathan asks raising an eyebrow "Would that be home, so Mom and Dad know you're still alive?"  
"You're kidding right?" she asks incredulously before leaving  
Lucas shrugs stealing a rasher of bacon from Peyton's plate...


	4. Chapter 4

Lily rushes into Karen's Cafe, quickly sinking into a booth  
"Did anyone see you?"  
"No Leo, and I don't get why we can't tell anyone we're dating" she moans  
"Lily, I'm crazy about you, trust me I have a reason why we can't tell anyone ok?"  
"Ok" she sighs leaning over and kissing him  
*Karen watches from the counter*

"Do you kids spend any time at school?" she asks as they all tumble into the cafe  
"It's lunchtime" Lucas laughs ushering them all into a booth  
"Boys can I talk to you?" Karen calls  
Lucas and Nathan exchange a worried glance as they walk to the counter  
"Your sister was in here earlier" she tells them wiping the worktop  
"Right..."  
"With a boy"  
"Who?"  
"No idea, didn't recognise him, let's just say they got very close if you know what I mean"  
Lucas closed his eyes "Thanks Aunt Karen"  
"So shall we talk to her?" he asks as they walk back to their table  
"Hell yes!" Nathan declares "And she better not try denying it"

Haley let everyone into the apartment calling out for Lily.  
"Hey Hales" the girl greets sliding towards them on the laminate flooring  
"I totally used to do that too!" Brooke enthuses earning a nudge from Peyton  
"So sis, did you get to where you had to be this morning?" Lucas asks casually  
"Erm, yeah library" Lily flusters caught off guard  
"Don't Lily" Nathan sighs  
"Don't what?"  
"Aunt Karen saw you in the cafe with a boy" Lucas tells her gently  
"So why did you just lie to us?" Nathan demands  
"I don't need to explain myself to you two" she exclaims storming out the door...


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday morning halfway through breakfast Nathan's phone beeps  
"Who's that?" Haley asks munching some toast  
"Lucas, he wants me to meet him quickly" he frowns  
"Don't look to happy about it" Haley teases shoving some toast at him and pushing him out the door.

River Court

"What's wrong?" Nathan demands jogging over to where Lucas is sat on the bleachers  
Wordlessly he nods to where a black car has pulled up  
"Dante" Nathan sighs  
"Morning boys" the man greets cold heartedly  
Silence  
"Oh friendly this morning aren't we? Anyway, my boy's just started at Tree Hill High and he'll be telling me everything you boys do" he says  
"Tree Hill High's a big place" Lucas retorts  
"But Leo is closer then you think" Dante warns retreating to his car  
"Leo, what sort of a name is that?" Nathan asks  
Lucas shrugs "See you later man" he says jumping up

That afternoon the gang were sitting in Karen's cafe  
"Ok I've decided to tell you the truth, although you totally don't deserve it!" Lily declares walking over to them  
"Enlighten us" Nathan says dully  
"I have a boyfriend, he's sixteen, he's just started at Tree Hill High, and he's called Leo, happy now?"  
Before Lucas or Nathan could answer she stormed out the doors.  
"Shit" Lucas mumbled  
"Yep" Nathan groaned  
"Leo" they said in unison.

"Are they even listening to us?" Peyton asks as her and Brooke try and get the Scott boys attention  
"Nope not even a little" Brooke concurs  
"Lucas!" Peyton yells in his ear making him jump  
"Peyton what the hell?" he demands as her and Brooke laugh  
"Yeah not funny" Nathan growled  
"Calm down Nate, anyway shouldn't you be with Haley at her check-up?"  
"Only one person is allowed in the room with her and she asked her Mom this week"  
Brooke nodded  
"So why are you two so broody anyway?" Peyton asks

"We're gonna have to tell them aren't we?"  
"Yep"...


	6. Chapter 6

"This has got to be the most stupidest thing you have ever done!" Peyton explodes when they've finished "A loan shark, they're seriously dodgy people!"  
"I know Peyton we're dumb but we need to go, like now" Lucas tells her nudging Nathan  
"I don't get it" Brooke says "He wants you to lose the championships?"  
"I know it sounds bad, but we were desperate"  
"So you went to a loan shark?"  
Nathan spins round to see Haley leaning against the doorframe.

"Haley, I thought you were at your appointment" he says weakly  
"I was, it got rescheduled" she answers coldly  
"Look we should go" Lucas begins  
"Not so fast, whatever the four of you are up to I want the full story now" she demands  
"Fine" Nathan huffs  
"Hales we needed money for loads of reasons, we went to a loan shark because Dan wouldn't help us" Lucas explains "Dante – the loan shark has a son, Leo, he's dating our sister, if we don't lose the championships someone's gonna get hurt"  
"How could you do this?" she whispers "To me, to Peyton" she glares at Lucas while Peyton looks at him "And to your sister"  
"Haley please try to understand" Nathan begs  
"You've gotta lose that game" she sighs shaking her head.

"Hello Tree Hill and welcome to the Ravens championship game, I'm Marvin McFadden here to bring you all the action!"  
Nathan shoots a look to Haley who's standing with the other cheerleaders, she nods.

*Half time Ravens changing room*  
"Guys we need to freeze out Nate and Luke" Skills tells the other players  
The Scott boys are still in the gym  
"They're mucking up too many times, we want this too badly to let it go"  
The rest of the team nod sadly and leave the room

"What the hell Skills!" Nathan yells as he gets ignored again  
"Shake it off Nate" Lucas hisses jogging past  
"And Ravens are in need of a basket in these last 10 seconds to win the title!" Mouth screams  
The gym goes quiet as Skills launches the ball towards the hoop. Nothing but net. Ravens win.

As the gym erupts in to cheers Nathan and Lucas sink to the floor  
"What happens now?" Haley demands standing over them with Peyton and Brooke  
"That little punk stays away from my sister!" Nathan snarls springing up and sprinting to where Leo and Lily are.  
"Good game bro, champion huh?" Lily grins  
"We're leaving. Now" he tells her grabbing her arm  
"Are you crazy? I'm going out to celebrate" she says shaking him off  
He looks up at the stands to see Dante watching them...


	7. Chapter 7

"Lily this is my Dad, Dad this is Lily my girlfriend"  
"Nice to meet you Miss Scott, I've heard a lot about you" Dante smiles  
"Thanks for giving us a lift Dad" Leo says helping Lily into the car  
"So Ravens are champions?" Dante questions "Your brothers must be thrilled"  
"I guess, they were kinda off their game tonight though" Lily frowns as the car pulls away from the hall.

"Guys Dante just made off with Lily!" Brooke yells  
"What?!" they rush to where the brunette is standing  
"Bevin said she saw Lily and Leo get into Dante's car and drive off"  
"See what happens when you mess with loan sharks, innocent people get hurt!" Haley groans  
"What do we do?" Lucas panics  
"Police?" Nathan suggests  
"Great, get arrested too" Haley sighs "Loan sharks are illegal, they'll arrest you two as well"  
*Nathans phone rings*

"You have one message"  
"Hey bro it's Lily, I know you were kinda edgy earlier, but I'm fine, me, Leo and his Dad are going for a drive. He told me to phone you and say goodbye, I guess I should ask how long this drive is huh? Anyways I love you bro see ya later"  
"End of message"

They went to Karen, who was not impressed!  
"Loan sharks Lucas?"  
"Please just help us get Lily back"  
"Come on" she huffs leading them outside...


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks for a great night, but I should probably be getting back" Lily says  
"Oh you're not going home" Dante laughs  
"I don't get it"  
"You see Lily, your brothers borrowed some of my money, they failed to give it back to me, it was very important"  
"What's that got to do with me?" she questions  
"Well now I have something important to them" he tells her  
A quick blow to the head leaves the 15 year old unconscious.

Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Peyton and Brooke cram into Karen's car.  
"We'll drive out of Tree Hill and maybe we'll find them" she explains starting the engine  
They come to the bridge (A.N You know limo crash, crash in the storm...)  
"There's his car!" Lucas yells "Stop quick!"  
Karen hits the brakes and they tumble out.

"Well well well Scott boys you've brought back up" Dante laughs approaching them  
"Where the hell is our sister?" Nathan snarls  
"Sleeping" he answers cryptically  
"Listen punk we're cheerleaders so don't make us karate chop your ass" Peyton warns  
"I'd like to see you try" Dante threatens ushering several muscle men from the shadows  
"Screw this" Brooke says charging forward, dodging the men  
"You go Brooke" Peyton cheers following her  
"What about you preggers?" Dante directs to Haley "Fancy your chances?"  
"No" she mutters retreating back a few steps before swinging round and punching him  
"Woah" Karen breathes  
"You want a piece of this hormonal bitch?" Haley asks the muscle men  
They leg it into the distance  
"My girl is a bad ass" Nathan laughs pulling her closer  
She can't help but grin

"Nate Luke quick!" Brooke yells from the car...


	9. Chapter 9

They sprint over seeing Lily lying on the floor  
"Call an ambulance" Karen instructs  
"No" came a voice from the trees. Leo.  
"Listen punk I'm about to kick your head in for leading my sister here so I wouldn't come any closer if I were you" Nathan warns  
Peyton brings out her phone but Leo snatches it.  
"Right that's it" Nathan growls standing up  
"No" Karen tells him "Look Leo, you're not a bad person, even if you are don't make it worse, Lily needs help and she needs it now"  
As Leo shakily holds out the phone Dante appears and grabs it throwing it into the river.

"Mine's dead" Brooke panics  
"Same here" Peyton says  
"Mine's at home" Karen tells them  
"Gym bags" the boys say in unison  
"Broken" Haley sighs  
Leo shrinks away into the darkness.  
Dante laughs manically, blood running from his nose. He leans against the side of the bridge watching them.  
"Give me your phone" Brooke orders walking towards him  
"Brooke stay away from him" Karen warns  
"Why would I do that princess?" Dante taunts  
"Because you're the one who did this to her!"  
"Enough talking" Peyton snaps walking over with Haley "Prepare to meet grade 8 cheer camp"  
With that they high kick him off the bridge.

"Still no phone though" Karen sighs  
"We could walk back a couple of yards I'm pretty sure there was a house" Peyton shrugs  
Her, Brooke and Haley walked a few metres before stopping.  
"Haley what's wrong?" Brooke asks  
"My water just broke" she gasps  
Peyton and Brooke start shrieking  
"I need an ambulance!" Haley pants as Nathan rushes over  
Suddenly sirens were heard as an ambulance pulls up  
"And I just need a million dollars" Brooke grins  
"Who called them?" Karen wonders  
"I did" Leo appeared from the trees again "I ran to the nearest house and borrowed their phone"  
"Thank you" Karen smiles watching as Lily is lifted into the ambulance and then Haley.  
"Is my Dad dead?" he asks  
"I think so" she says gently  
He nods before sprinting away...


	10. Chapter 10

"It's a boy!" Nathan cries to the waiting room  
Peyton and Brooke jump up to hug him, followed by Karen.  
"Where's Lucas?" he asks looking round  
"With Lily" Brooke says  
"Oh shit Lily!" he panics  
"Relax" Karen laughs "She's fine""  
Nathan takes a deep breath "You guys want to come and meet James?"  
"James?" Karen asks  
"James Lucas Scott" he nods.

The three women crowded into Haley's room while Nathan went up the corridor to where Lily was.  
"Nathan!" she cried hopping off the bed and rushing to him  
"Well?" Lucas asks  
"It's a boy"  
"Woooooo I'm an aunty!" Lily screams jumping up and down  
"Yeah and you also just gained consciousness so lay down" Nathan tells her sternly lifting her onto the bed.  
"Listen Lily we've got something to tell you" Lucas began  
"Everything that happened today was our fault" Nathan sighed  
"Nope not following" she shrugs  
"Dante is...was a loan shark, we borrowed money from him but couldn't pay it back"  
"So the reason he's dead, Leo's missing and I'm in hospital is because you borrowed money from him?" she asks  
"Yeah, we're sorry, you know we'd never deliberately let anyone hurt you" Lucas says quickly  
"I know Luke, I'm not angry, maybe I should be but I'm not. Hey it was dumb going to a loan shark, but you guys aren't stupid, you were probably desperate" she reasons  
"This is why I love you little sis" Nathan grins hugging her Lucas joins in as the nurse enters telling them Lily has been discharged.

"Wild day for you to enter the world huh Jamie Scott?" Lily coos as she sits on the end of Haley's bed holding her nephew.  
"Tell me about it" the woman sighs as Nathan kisses her head  
"But it's all over now, everyone's ok, and you are gonna have the best aunty ever"  
Karen laughs putting her hands on her nieces shoulders "How about we get some drinks?"  
Lily nods handing Jamie to Nathan and leaving the room.

As she waited for Karen to return from the mini cafe, Lily spotted someone familiar.  
"Leo what are you doing here?" she asks cautiously stepping forward  
"They found my Dad, he was alive" he mumbles  
Lily gulps taking a deep breath  
"But he's gone now" Leo tells her  
"I'm sorry" she whispers  
"No you're not, and you shouldn't be, I genuinely liked you Lily but now he's ruined it all"  
"What happens to you now?" she asks  
"This is Leanne, my foster Mom" he says nodding to where a woman was heading towards them  
"Bye Leo" Lily whispers running down the corridor...


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Haley was discharged, and James Lucas Scott was bought home.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Dan thunders launching himself at the car as it turns into the driveway.  
"Oh crap" Lucas groans as Lily grips his arm  
"I'll speak to him" Karen soothes climbing out  
"Hey Lily can you watch Jamie while we sort this out?" Haley asks undoing her belt  
"Sure as long as I can lock the doors" she laughs.  
Haley, Nathan and Lucas get out too.

"ANSWER ME!" Dan screams shaking Karen  
Nathan punches him and he falls to the floor  
"Nathan!" Deb gasps running from the front door "Where have you been? Where's Lily?"  
"She's fine Mom, we were at the hospital, Haley had our baby"  
Lily slowly clambers from the car holding Jamie in her arms. She rushes to her brothers as Dan stands up.  
"Lily sweetheart" He sighs stumbling towards her. She ducks behind Lucas.  
"Come here Lily I'll take him it's ok" Haley soothes leading the girl back to the car, Karen follows.  
"Lily's moving in with me, Haley and Lucas" Nathan states  
"No" Deb breathes  
"If this is how it's been since we left then I'm surprised Lily's still in one piece. We'll pick her stuff up later" he growls turning on his heel and nudging Lucas back to the car.

When they reach the apartment, Karen and Haley take Jamie to the nursery, leaving Lily alone with her brothers.  
"Has it really been like that ever since we left?" Nathan asks  
"Pretty much" she sighs  
"Well not anymore" Lucas says lifting her up across his shoulders  
"Put me down you idiot" she shrieks as Nathan starts tickling her.

They said goodnight and thankyou to Karen and settled onto the couches.  
"See how much trouble a secret boyfriend can get you into?" Nathan teases  
"Funny" Lily snorts "I was about to say the same thing about loan sharks"  
Haley wriggles with laughter and Nathan has to shut her up by kissing her.  
"Are they always like this?" Lily asks Lucas  
"Pretty much" he smiles "So are me and Peyton"  
"I don't mind, it makes a change from violence" she shrugs  
He laughs pulling her into a hug and kissing her head.  
"Most hectic week ever" Lily sighs falling asleep against her big brother. Safe.


End file.
